When Night is Almost Done
by Words of Heresy
Summary: No the oddity appeared in the shape of a young man leaning against the front door; thoughtfully smoking a cigarette. One knee drawn up against the wall, left hand burrowed inside the pocket of a worn out, hoody jumper. A very familiar young man. post- 'Prodigy' Elliot/Harry Baker SLASH note: Re-Posted from another account
1. Chapter 1

122 52nd Street was no grand accommodations by anyone's standards. It was a small four storey building squeezed between rows of much taller broader neighbours that over shadowed it three quarters of the day in grey listless light. The lonely oak that stood towering on the side walk in front of the entrance had as of the past couple of decades developed a growth spurt and now reached the same height as the crooked black chimney sticking up diligently from the rooftop, like a lone soldier on the look out for the sun rise. The building had of ones possessed rich creamy coloured walls but now flaked away yellow waste with every strong gust of wind. It was indeed a sad sight from the outside, which could mostly be attributed to the inattentive landlord who between his regular gambling and non-stop drinking was as much of a waste of space as the building he held ownership of. It is to this building that Elliot Stabler returned too on this odd winter night.

It was however not made odd by his return there, as you see one of the apartments had become the detective's permanent place of residence as of a month ago when his wife finally carried through with the divorce. It was neither made odd by the evident lack of light in the building since most tenants had already left for the labour day weekend to spend time with family of which Stabler thought bitterly he was currently deprived. Kids now being old enough decided they wanted to go with Kathy to Maine. No the oddity appeared in the shape of a young man leaning against the front door; thoughtfully smoking a cigarette one knee drawn up against the wall, left hand burrowed inside the pocket of a worn out, hoody jumper. A very familiar young man.

"Son of a …" Stabler swore as he parked his car in front of the building. He viciously drew the keys from the ignition and pulled the door open with nearly enough force to break the handle. Elliot got out of the car slamming the door shut. Only just bothering to lock it over his shoulder, he jogged up the stairs to the front entrance and pressed the boy harshly against the door, shocking the other into dropping his cigarette, the amber stub landing dangerously close to his sneaker. For a good couple of uninterrupted minutes the two just glared at each other, or more precisely Elliot was glaring and the boy was looking back intently with big blue seemingly innocent eyes, blinking repeatedly. Finally as the young mans gaze drifted from Elliot's to focus instead on his lips the older man pulled back. One hand still pressing the other against the door with an open palm the other resting threateningly on the gun holster.

"What are you doing here Baker?"

Harry smiled and wrapped one hand around the detective's wrist. He tugged gently testing the strength of the hold. Meeting his eyes again he left his hand there.

"Cant keep your hands of me can you detective?"

Stabler growled but pulled his hand away. He took a step back from the teenager and continued to glare at him suspiciously.

"You didn't answer me Baker. How do you know where I live?"

"I don't believe that was your first questions" the other smirked but didn't look away.

"That is my only question. You tell me how you found out where I live or I'm taking you in for stalking."

"Who said I'm stalking? I might just be resting here while I wait for the bus."

Baker discreetly pointed to a bus stop a few meter away.

Stabler had to concede the kid was quick with his come backs either that or he had a lot of time to think about the inevitable question he knew would be asked of him. Either way it had been a particularly gruelling day at work and he really couldn't be bothered dragging the insolent brat to the station just to have to file documents on the detainment for the rest of the night. He gave the blonde psycho one last glare before pulling his keys from the left trouser pocket and reaching behind the boy to open the door.

"Doesn't matter. Go home kid."

But Harry Baker didn't like to be dismissed so he didn't budge and just continued to rest against the door until he felt it give way under him and he was forced to lean forward to keep upright. Turning his face towards the older man he picked up from the stoic expression that the other had no intention of inviting him in. A quick look at his digital watch told him that the last bus had left a good half hour ago and he was quite literally stranded there until he could catch the early morning bus to down town, but that wouldn't be for another 4 hours. He couldn't remain outside all night with the temperature already turning frigid and he had no money or friends to take him in for the night. Desperately searching for a solution Harry cursed himself for coming up to see the detective. Why did he think the other would happily house him the night? Oh wait he didn't, he hoped but that was quickly dwindling as the older man moved inside, starting to shut the door.

"Wait!"

To Baker's surprise Stabler pulled the door open and looked at him.

"What? Don't tell me you can't get home because the buses have stopped running."

Harry stared at the other like he was god and widening his already orb like eyes a fraction grabbed the front of Elliot's jacket. Momentarily shocked Stabler let him.

"I… I can't go home."

"That's not my problem kid. You came out here god only knows for what reason other then to try to intimidate me and you should have thought about how to get home." Stabler said, grabbing at the pale wrists holding him and pulling them off with a jerk.

"No please you have to let me stay. I'll freeze to death out here!"

Baker knew he was pushing for sympathy something he absolutely hated doing, but in his current predicament it had to be done and he increased his efforts, throwing a down cast look at his feet and scuffing the toe of one sneaker on the gravel. It was a proven trick that inspired pity from anyone. Apparently Elliot didn't get the pity memo and only glared harder. Finally realizing that the other kid was indeed unable to get home and would most likely freeze outside if not to death then at least enough to risk his health he gave an audible sigh before pulling his wallet from his inside pocket and drawing out two twenty dollar notes. He handed them over to the other who took them and looked slightly dumbstruck.

"Money for a cab, stay here I'll call you one from inside"

Before Stabler could attempt to close the door for the second time Harry pushed the money into Elliot's chest.

"I can't go home."

Now Elliot was getting aggravated, he opened the door once again this time precariously slowly and taking the money back roughly pushed the invading hand of his chest. How much longer was this kid going to push his buttons, if this didn't resolve itself soon he'd be damned if he wouldn't leave the kid to freeze if for nothing else but being an intolerable little prick.

"Why… why can't you go home?" he asked resigned to speak softly more to benefit his rising temper then to calm the boy.

Baker looked down at his feet and mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" the older man growled, fingers twitching on his left hand.

"My mums entertaining tonight." the teenager spoke again barely above a whisper but was mercifully understood the second time.

"And…"

"She entertains loudly with her door open and I can't stand it."

Elliot's eyes widened but his expression still remained neutral. That lasted barely a moment before a frown creased his forehead as realization struck like a pile of bricks.

"You want to stay here," it wasn't a question.

Baker nodded finally looking up from his shoes and into the detectives intense blue glare. He felt so exposed when those eyes met his, like the other man could see right into his mind. It had been like this since their first meeting. Perhaps it was also the standing reason for him being here tonight, although the other man never bothered to hide his disgust for him and his "hobby" he also represented to Harry a figure of indestructible solidity and trust. Like the man was built on virtue and judging form the silver cross suspended from his neck, peaking under the loose tie and slightly unbuttoned shirt collar he very well might be. Stabler appeared incorruptible and Harry was always up for a challenge. He watched the other man's eyes fall in resignation as his righteous consciousness refused to let him turn an under aged boy out on to the cold dangerous streets of New York. Finally with a brief glace up Elliot allowed the door to swing open and receive the unwelcome visitor.

"Come in then."

Harry smirked but quickly transformed it into a smile when the detective's eyes ones more focused on him.

"Thank you detective"

As he stepped into the now lit corridor of Elliot's apartment he was again surprised when he was spun around, pressed against a wall and searched.

"No weapons I promise detective" he said in his usual sarcastic arrogant voice.

"Mind if I don't take your word for it." Stabler growled as he patted down the lean body of the younger man, stopping on the ankles and standing up. He turned with out further acknowledgement and walked towards the living room/ kitchen, turning the lights on as he went. Harry watched him, his eyes following the contour of the other mans wide strong shoulders and muscular legs regretfully hidden under the unflattering loose pants. Pushing himself of the wall he followed into the kitchen where he noticed Stabler had filled a kettle and set it to boil. Taking a cup for himself he pulled a tea bag from a small open jar standing on top of the counter and placed it in the cup. Finally as he started to pull his jacket of he spared a glance at his unwelcome guest.

"You can sleep on the floor, I'm in the process of getting a couch but as of yet hadn't had the time to get around to buying one so take the spare blanket and pillow from the laundry room cupboard and make yourself comfortable. Shower is in my rooms so you can go first while I prepare something to eat. You hungry?"

"Starving," Baker conceded looking around the small space. It was slightly smaller then his home but then he had to share with a whoring mother who also used it as a walk in brothel. Stabler's home in comparison was remarkably clean for a bachelor's pad. That's another thing that bothered Harry, from the access site he found on the Internet Stabler's profile mentioned a wife and quite a few kids. Gifted with an uncontrollable curiosity he decided to risk it and bite.

"So detective where are the wife and kids, seems unlikely that they would leave you for the holidays."

Elliot looked up from where he was pouring his tea. His face void of emotions apart from one unmistakeable give away, the twitch of an eye brow. The question was definitely getting to him and Harry forced himself to repress a smirk.

"Sensitive topic?" he added in his usual arrogant lilt.

Elliot forced himself to keep calm but this was treading the fence with a bit to much swagger for his liking and if the kid said one more word on the topic he would fall and their would be no saving him.

"I'm sorry she left you," was said in a genuine heart felt tone but Elliot was too far-gone to notice. He dropped the cup he was holding into the sink, barely registering that it shattered from the force of the fall. Eyes narrowed dangerously as he stepped quickly around the counter, not giving the boy any chance to formulate an escape, Elliot grabbed him with both hands by the front of his hoody. Face red in anger he lifted the boy clean of the ground and held his limp form tight against himself. Elliot growled aggressively into the blonde's ear.

"You little fucker don't you say another word about my family. As if you have the right to speak on my problems you cocaine induced mistake of a prostitute. A freak whose own mother asked us to send to prison so she could be rid of the son she never wanted. A freak that can't handle rejection and takes it out on defenceless little animals like the pussy he is. Oh yes I know you Harry Baker, I've met a lot of "you" over the years and you know what they all have in common? They all end up right where I want them, in prison getting shanked and fucked by the butch inmates; finally getting what they deserve and I am the one who put them there."

Baker was shaking; never had he expected this. The other side of the seemingly virtuous man was coal black and cold. It was frightening and suddenly Harry didn't want to be here any more. The game was over and he lost. He couldn't be near the man now when the other posed such a genuine threat. The old Stabler would never harm a hair on his head out of moral principle and the likes but this was some one else and Harry didn't like him. Now for the first time in his life Harry felt like the small insignificant teenager that he was, frightened, lonely and terrified of the other man holding him with such menace. He could really hurt him but worse was the knowledge that if he were to die at the hands of this man and seemingly disappear from the face of the earth, no one would care, not his mother, not his so called druggy friends, no one. He would leave this world the same way he arrived into it, unloved and unwanted. This Elliot might be someone else but he still held fast to one virtue; he spoke the truth. The realization prickled at his eyes and for the first time that he could remember, he started to cry; silent tears leaving wet tracks on both sides of his face.

Stabler couldn't pull his eyes away from the other boys face. At the multitude of emotions that raced trough his eyes and eventually slid away from his to stare blankly at the floor. He knew he spoke harshly and he immediately regretted doing so. It wasn't fair he took it out on the kid, especially since he was aware of the other boy's mental weakness. He couldn't help act the way he did; he had no consciousness. Although from the pained look on the others face, he couldn't be sure of that. It looked like he really hurt the younger man with his outburst and when he saw round tears roll slowly down his face he was certain that he made a mistake. For all he knew Baker was suicidal now and it was all his fault, he loosened his grip on the others clothe and let him down on the ground, taking a cautious step back, but it wasn't necessary the blonde didn't even glance at him. Just stood, still and broken, tears silently making their way down his face, which remained pale as ever.

"I'll go get the blankets and make your bed." Elliot whispered quietly before leaving to the laundry; but his breath was wasted Harry was too far-gone to hear him; he just stood impassive in the middle of the bare living room.

Elliot returned quickly and spread the blankets on the ground, making a makeshift sleeping bag from one large yet flimsy blanket, placing a pillow at one end. The uncomfortable silence was finally disturbed by Baker's surprisingly quite, croaky voice so unlike his usual sarcastic tone.

"I should go home"

Elliot was struck by panic not really understanding why, but he knew he couldn't let the other boy leave now, not when he was so fragile.

"No you can't go home now it's late. Here, I made your bed. Go to sleep I'll wake you up tomorrow morning so you can catch the early bus home."

Baker didn't dispute, instead he made his way without a sound to the blanket and started to strip, seemingly unaware of the older man's eyes on him. Elliot couldn't look away from the malnourished yet mesmerizing form being rapidly revealed in front of him. Only when he noticed the other unbuckling his belt did Stabler draw away his gaze with a mortified blush burning his cheeks. For pits sake he was acting like a perp he had on many occasions berated for lusting after a teenager. Wasn't this why his life got of track; why his wife left and refused him the children? He couldn't act on his impulses. Once was enough to ruin his life, twice would undoubtedly kill what was left of him. With one last glance at the boy who was now lying on his side under the blanket one hand beneath the pillow the other holding the bedspread close, Elliot turned and left to his room.

Frustrated that sleep evaded him for the past 3 hours, Stabler threw the blanket of him self and got up from the bed. It had betrayed him; refusing him the thing he most craved by attempting to smother him. Giving it one last disdainful look he made his way to the door. In a momentary lapse of judgment Elliot flicked the lights to the living room. Then remembering his visitor he swore quietly and was about to turn the lights off when he heard a moan. Turning towards the prominent lump cocooned in the blanket Stabler was surprised to notice it shivering. Only then it dawned on him that the heating vent was only working in his room and he had the door closed keeping the heat locked in. The poor bastard was probably on the verge of freezing to death. Sighing at his own stupidity Elliot walked towards the teenager gently shaking what he assumed to be a shoulder under the blanket.

"Hey Baker, wake up."

"Mmm…"

"Come on I'm going to move you to my room, you can't sleep here its too cold."

"Your gonna let me sleep in your bed?" The question came through in a surprisingly alert voice; Baker must have been suffering silently for some time. It was only at this point that Elliot noticed the pile of clothe was gone, he assumed the blonde dressed again for extra warmth, and as he drew the blanket back he winced in pity. Bingo, shoes and everything, the guilt at his own negligence ate at him.

"Yeah you can sleep in my bed." He said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone and not the voice of a molester. But Baker didn't seem to care; he was up and out of there in a matter of seconds already stripping and getting in to his bed. Elliot sighed and preyed for iron will to not do anything stupid; after all it had been so long since anyone he was remotely attracted to shared his bed. He then got up grabbed a glass of water and went back into the bedroom.

"Wat…" but the kid looked fast asleep and Elliot didn't have the heart to wake him, he owed him that much at least. Putting the glass on his bedside table, Elliot moved to lie back on his side of the bed. Getting comfortable he thankfully found himself rapidly approaching dreamland when suddenly a warm body pressed against him, a long pale arm wrapping around his waist pushing the warm hairless chest firmly to his back. Stabler stiffened.

"What's wrong detective?"

"You know exactly what's wrong."

"No I don't, educate me please. All I know is that you want me, I've lived long enough with a whore to recognise thous kind of looks. The looks you started giving me almost straight after we met. I want you to, so why can't we have this one night together?"

Elliot sighed, the kid was smarter then he looked, but then again he always knew that, since he helped them catch the rapist and murderer a few weeks back. It made him wonder if maybe it was ok to do what the blonde was asking of him, after all he was definitely aware of his feelings, feelings that he admitted to have for him as well. It was only physical attraction but enough of it to fuel the night with exactly what they both wanted. Elliot rolled over and looked into the wide eyes of his bedmate, he was looking back, and the same fire mirrored in his eyes that he was sure was present in his own. Slowly as if not to spook the younger man, Elliot bought his mouth down on the soft puffy lips, tasting them with his tongue, then pushing further to explore the warm cavern. It was truly divine, and both men couldn't pull away, but when air became a necessity their brief parting of mouths was only replaced by fervent caresses of strong hands and lips on every exposed body part in reach. Briefly he wondered why the younger man acted so wanton towards him after what he said a few hours back, but a tentative touch of pianist fingers to his most sensitive part wiped the thought clean from his mind. Elliot rolled on top of the younger man, careful of holding him self up on his arms, so as not to squash the depressingly fragile figure beneath him. He tore away from the others neck to give him a more thorough look over. Bakers skin was deathly pale but some how complimented his hair which although blonde appeared golden in contrast. His eyes were hooded with lust but a peak of sky blue was visible, appearing grey in the dark. God he was gorgeous, how could such a sick-minded boy look so damn enticing?

"Will you get to it already? I want you so much."

Elliot snapped out of his musing and preceded to continue his exploration travelling down slow until he reached the part he was most eager to lavish with attention. Engulfing said part in one go; he smirked at the yowl of pleasure that came from above

'Like a cat in heat', he though as he continued with his ministrations. The gentle licks turned to furious suckling that drove the younger man to scream his name in pleasure. Elliot hummed around the fleshy appendage that twitched inside his mouth as its owner came undone in a matter of seconds, shuddering and moaning his release. Sadly Stabler was still painfully hard, he reached down with one hand intending to finish him self off, when the blonde underneath him opened his eyes and gave him a dumbfounded look. Elliot was suddenly struck with embarrassment, maybe the boy thought he wasn't suppose to touch himself; maybe it was sick to indulge in the pleasure of someone who already evidently finished.

"What are you waiting for, aren't you going to ride me? Come on detective while _"I'm"_ young I want to feel you inside me"

Elliot was momentarily struck dumb, only bought back from his stupor by the feel of wet heat surrounding his fingers. He glanced up and noted how perfectly the younger man traced his tongue around each digit, sucking them like they were a treat. Noting that the other expected him to do something with said digits, Elliot quickly bought them down and started to stretch the blonde one finger at a time, until he was sure it was safe to replace them with something that yearned for far greater attention. Lining up with the young man's winking entrance, Elliot spread pre-come over his length in one even stroke before pushing himself steadily into the willing body. Harry did not wince but Elliot wasn't surprised, the boy was no novice it was obvious from the easy way he addressed him in bed. What did come, as a surprise however was the rapid grip of disappointment that invaded his chest. It was unexplainable and highly unexpected that he should feel cheated by the willing body beneath him, as if the young man should have kept himself only for Elliot, although that in it self sounded so stupid that it made Stabler inadvertently smirk.

"What's so funny?"

Elliot looked at the blue eyes filled with lust and a hint of curiosity. He started to pull out when he realized he couldn't push forward anymore, eyes never leaving the boy's pleasure filled face, a rosy blush tinged pale chick bones.

'Ah there it is' Elliot thought smugly as he observed with joy the blooming burst of colour on the marble face.

"You've been around, I can feel it," he answered the question.

The blush grew and Elliot's smirk widened.

"Uhh…"

"Won't your boyfriend get jealous?"

Harry looked away from Elliot's face, so the other never got to see the sadness that flooded his eyes at that statement_. If only he knew. If only I could tell him everything._

"Uhh… yeah boyfriend, sure he won't mind. Now get on with it detective, I actually wont to sleep a few hours before school."

Oh right school. Elliot felt the guilt raise its ugly head for the third time that night and he allowed it to partner up with anger that in turn helped kick him back into action. With a growl Elliot started to thrust into the other forcefully, knowing that going slow was a waste of time when the other was clearly prepared not only by him but by another before him. He sped up even more loosing rhythm as he approached orgasm, one hand reached down to blindly grasp for the other mans erection. Eyes never leaving the blonde's face he watched it contoured with pleasure, eyes closed, brow furrowed and lips set in a permanent "oh" as wanton moans and cries for more filled the bedroom. Unable to help himself Elliot leaned forward and harshly whispered into the boys ear.

"Come for me."

And Harry did, eyes opening at the last second to focus on thous of his lover as he came screaming the older man's name, astonishingly his first name.

"ELLIOT!"

Stabler came with one last thrust growling out his release, biting his tongue in order to keep the younger mans name from touching his lips. Shortly after they rolled off each other Elliot on his back, the other on his side facing away from him. Stabler looked over briefly considering the obvious dismissal. He felt oddly saddened by it but decided to leave it, with only a few hours till morning as it were. Just as he was about to drift of, a hand grasped his own and pulled hard causing him to roll on to his side facing Baker's back. Pulling the hand further over himself, Harry wrapped it around his waist, his own resting atop. He intertwined their fingers in one last display of intimacy, before drifting of to sleep, Elliot's breath gently ghosting the back of his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot awoke to sound of his alarm clock filling the room with shrill, piercing cries for attention. The warm body draped over him stirred briefly before sitting up, eyes half lidded. The boy shook his messy hair out of his eyes and looked over at the alarm clock, whining impatiently on the bedside table.

"Shut up" he croaked in a sleepy voice, reaching out to slap the snooze button. Apparently that was all the strength he could fathom for the moment because the next second he collapsed unceremoniously on the broad chest beneath him, breathe evening out moments later. Elliot continued to watch the blonde quietly one hand resting behind his head the other wrapped protectively over a slim waist. He knew he should let go, pull away now and ask the kid to leave before his mother notices him missing but for the moment his body just wouldn't obey his logical reasoning, and he gave up, closing his eyes. Fifteen minutes later the alarm clock decided to remind the couple of his presence and as if in payback for the earlier dismissal made an even loader announcement of the time. This time Elliot pushed the snooze button before the blonde could stir. He noticed that it was eight am, if Baker didn't get up; he would definitely be late for school; that Elliot couldn't ignore.

"Hey Baker wake up." He said voice hardly above a whisper, as he shook the other man gently against him. The blonde lifted his head, facing Elliot with groggy eyes he placed his chin flat against the other mans chest.

"What?"

"You're going to be late to school?"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you wi…"

"Labor day."

"But last night you sa…"

"I lied"

Elliot growled under his breath, the sound coming out rich and soothing giving Baker an instant boner.

"Anything else you'd like to confess, perhaps your mother wasn't entertaining last night _mmmh_?"

Baker lowered his gaze, turned his head to rest on his left side, cheek rubbing gently against the chest hair.

"No that was true," he mumbled sadly

Elliot attempted to resist but failed as his arm pulled itself free from behind his head and instead wrapped around the other, holding him down more firmly, hand stroking the pale back soothingly.

'I'm sorry about last night you know. I didn't mean it, any of it really. I was just edgy and frustrated and I took it out on you cause you were the first person to ask me about it since she left. I really don't think you're a waste, in fact you're very smart, you helped me close a case didn't you? And your not that bad, I mean killing animals is sick but you cant see it because your mother didn't bother to cut her addiction while she carried you so really its her fault. As for love it will come, I'm sure you'll find a good enough bloke willing to share his life with you and love will follow trust me." Elliot hoped the speech came out reassuring and not patronizing.

"In fact you have that boyfriend of yours waiting for you, you never know something could come out of that."

Elliot felt the younger man tense in his arms and moment's later hot tears fell on to his chest in rapid succession. Before he could ask what he said that caused the other man such obvious distress, Bakers voice broke free of the silent sobs.

"Th… There is no boyfriend. I've never had one before. The reason I was already prepared when you took me last night is because I prepare myself every night for my mum's clients. She brings them over to do me for rent payment, I have to do it or she will kick me out and I have no other family or friends to take me in. If I wasn't such a sick freak I might have been able to find someone to live with but who wants to share a place with a sick, homicidal maniac who reads crime novels and collects animal bones?"

Elliot was shocked, so much in fact that the next couple of minutes where filled with silence broken only by occasional quite sobs that escaped the boy lying on top of him. The protective feeling he felt earlier on retuned ten fold and his eyes narrowed in anger; not only at the life the teenager was forced to live but at himself. It was his job to prevent things like this from happening and yet when he first met the boy all he could see in him was a cold-blooded killer not a possible abuse victim. He knew his mother was a whore but couldn't care less. Had this boy never sought him out or opened up to him Elliot would have never known and the blonde teen would have returned to his abusive mother who in his mind was as sick as he was if not more so for forcing her under age son into such a perverted and dangerous industry. 'Dangerous' that made him think; he hadn't used a condom last night; had others? Was Baker at risk or possibly already infected? Panicking Elliot leaned forward so he could whisper into his lover's ear.

"Have you been tested?"

The blonde shook his head; not looking up at what he assumed would be an accusing stare, but all Elliot held in his gaze was pity, pity for the broken young man.

"Why not?"

"I'm too scared?"

"I will come with you."

Silence, but Elliot new he could convince Baker later, right now he needed to comfort him. He thought about a shower, and decided it was the best way to help the young man; a good clean feeling will lift the weight of his shoulders if only for now.

"Come on, let's shower together, then we can grab breakfast and go to the clinic."

"What about my mother, she's going to be so mad that I missed last nights shift, I was due to service three."

Elliot winced but rubbed the other boys back reassuringly, gone was the kid with the calculating voice of a predator, this Harry Baker sounded terrified.

"Don't worry, if I can help it you'll never have to see her again."

This made the other man sit up; straddling the detective Harry looked at his face with hopeful disbelief.

"Why do you care what happens to me? Remember I'm the sicko, the kind you put away every day. What makes me so special detective? Our one night of fucking around doesn't obligate you to do anything. I came here because I wanted to be with you; not as payment for your help."

Elliot cringe at the harsh way the words were delivered, Baker actually believed he was uncaring, no not uncaring in general just so towards him, because in his eyes he was nothing. Resting both hands on the younger mans hips; Elliot moved the hands upwards over Bakers chest, until they came to rest on the thin boney shoulders of the youth.

"I do care Baker, even though it's hard to believe I genuinely want to help you."

Baker's eyes narrowed but a moment later widened as if in realization and he leaned forward placing a soft open-mouthed kiss to the responsive lips of the eager detective.

"You lying." He said, mouth pressing open-mouthed kisses against Stabler's jaw line and moving towards his neck.

"You just want a replay to seal the deal. I don't care really, I'll do anything to be rid of her." This was added as the greedy mouth fastened around Stabler's bobbing Adams apple, but before Baker could reach the older mans chest, he was roughly pulled off and turned over until the detective was leaning over him, erection pressing hard against the hollow of his stomach. Harry smirked albeit with hidden hurt and opened his legs beneath the older man. Elliot watched the teenager, his eyes betraying the pain he was feeling at having to sell himself for protection, leaning forward he pressed his lips to the blondes ear in a brief kiss before pulling back just far enough to whisper.

"I'm not going to fuck you Harry Baker, ever again; but I will do everything in my power to insure you are protected from your mother until you come of age."

With that said Elliot got of the now speechless, immobile form beneath him and moved towards the bathroom.

"I will have a shower first, you can go next once I'm done; and then we can get started on your case." He threw back with out looking; if he had he would have noticed the curiosity in pale eyes as they watched his retreating form with blatant hunger.


End file.
